Ranging Guild
The Ranging guild is exclusive to those of a Ranged level of 40 and above. It contains 4 stores and a small variety of minigames, the "Archery Competition" and "Human Pincushion". Players can find this guild south of Seers Village and north of Ardougne. Minigames 'Human Pincushion' This is a DANGEROUS minigame. If you die you will lose your items. This Minigame is located up the ladders in the towers at the center of the Ranging Guild. It is a combat based minigame in which players fight aggressive archer NPCs. To play this minigame players must have with them a bow that has a long-ranged attack style (Long-ranged must be selected to attack the enemy archers). To begin this activity the player climbs the ladders in the central tower. At the platform on the second level the player becomes exposed to aggressive enemy archers located in the smaller towers at the corners of the guild who will attack you if you are in their line of fire. This minigame is multi-combat so mutiple enemy archers are able to attack you at once. The goal of the minigame is to attack and kill the Tower Archers. Note you cannot retrieve arrows you shoot at them unless you use the spell Telekinetic Grab. You do, however, have a chance of retrieving the arrows shot by the Tower Archers. There are four difficulty levels, one for each corner of the guild. •The northern most tower is the easiest, containing three level 19 Tower Archers who shoot Iron arrows and wear leather armour, Coifs, and wield Oak longbows. •The next level up is in the eastern tower, which contains three level 34 Tower Archers. These archers fire Steel arrows, and are equipped with leather armour with Hardleather bodies, Coifs, and wield Willow longbows. •The next most difficult is the south tower, which contains three level 49 Tower archers. They shoot Mithril arrows, wear studded leather armour, and wield Maple longbows. •The fourth and most dangerous tower to fight is the west tower. The three Tower Archers there are level 64 and are equipped with Adamant arrows, Green dragonhide equipment, Coifs, and wield Yew longbows. Depending on the player's Ranged level, the tower advisors will tell players which tower is the best for that player to use. The recomended tower is corresponds to the player's ranged level in increments of 10, so a player with level 40 ranged would be assigned the level 19 archers, a player with level 50 ranged would be assigned the level 34 archers, and so on. Players with level 70 range and above will always be assigned the level 64 archers. It is recommended that lower level players and pures do not attempt this minigame as the enemy archers are capable of dealing relatively substantial damage to players with lower defence. 'Archery Competition' This is a safe minigame. There is no risk of death. To begin this minigame, players must speak to the judge (located near the south eastern fence) and purchase a round of 10 arrows for 200 coins (Bows must be supplied by the player). The player will then click on one of the targets and fire their arrow. Depending upon where the arrow lands (Arrow accuracy will be improved by Range level and gear worn) the player will recieve points. For every 10 points earned, the player will be given 1 Archery Ticket. The tickets will be given at the end of the 10 shot-round by the same judge who was paid to begin the game. Also, for every Archery Point the player earns, they will be rewarded with 0.5 EXP. This experience will be added immediately following the target hit, and not at the end of all 10 shots (Example: Bulls-Eye is 100 pts, and adds 50 exp). A perfect round of 1,000 points (10 Bulls-Eyes) would yield 500 EXP and 100 Archery Tickets. Given that these 10 shot rounds can be completed in 15-20 seconds including talk time, this is a nice cheap way for players in the 40-70 range bracket to earn quick experience (Approximately 45,000 an hour if shooting an average of 500 pts per game) The point and EXP values of the target are as follows: ' ' *'Missed - '0 points - 0 EXP *'Black - '10 points - 5 EXP *'Blue - '20 points - 10 EXP *'Red '''- 30 points - 15 EXP'' *'Yellow' - 50 points - 25 EXP *'Bulls-Eye''' - 100 points - 50 EX''P Stores Ranging Guild Ticket Exchange The Ranging Guild Ticket Exchange is a store located in the eastern corner of the Ranging Guild. The items in this store can only be purchased useing Archery Tickets. It is run by the Ticket Merchant who will trade your archery ticket for various Ranged related items. Aaron's Archery Appendages Aaron's Archery Appendages is a store located in the northern corner of the Ranging Guild. This store sells low leveled Ranged equipment. Dargaud's Bows and Arrows Dargaud's Bows and Arrows is located in the south-eastern side of the Ranging guild. This store sells Arrow shafts, arrowtips up to Runite, arrows, and bows. Category:Guilds Category:Ranged